Josh
Joshua "Josh" ,labbeled Total Drama's Ozzy Lusth, was a contestant on Total Drama Neighborhood 4 & Total Drama Neighborhood 5. He is played by NZ Man123. He placed 5th both seasons. History Josh is a wilderness Survivor who ran away from home at the age of 7. During his time away he battled a bear the size of a gorrila, went down a wterfall in a makeshift raft and honed his skills to be just like his idol Ozzy Lusth. Gameplay Josh has been a strong competiter who has formed a couple of alliances so far and has no idea what to do so he is taking it one step at a time. Alliences Josh, Noah, Sally, Geoff - Episode 1 Ezekial, Samuel, Harold, Josh - Episode 9 Whats your team name? In this episode Josh was absent. Escape the city. In this episode Josh was shown haing the bad lunch with the rest of his team. During the challenge Josh saved Noah and left Al stating "Muttiners are the first to die". When it came down to Josh vs Harold Josh managed to pull ahead and win. Isla de Karma In this episode Josh was voted out by the losers and swore to come back and play again. Total Drama Neighborhood 5 Josh has been confirmed to be coming back with a new style and strategy. He has vowed to win. He is more smart and serious. Chessey mountain of goodness In this episode Josh formed a conflict with Leo and was in school for the rest of episode. For the Team In this episode Josh was selected to debatre with Leo and ultimitly lost due to Leo haveing better reassons to win. Josh revealed he has no idea who his family is and that his knife is a gift from his parents. Embarrasing moments FTW In this episode Josh was absent. Episode 4 In this episode josh went hunting and caught some fish. Also Josh was safe from elimination after getting a Chris head. Loyalty In this episode josh was not offered a temptation and was safe due to Eva. He also lost an ally in Noah The Totally Fantastic Mystery Game In this episode Josh was on the Heroes and didn't sing due to the song being to complicated He also broke Wysal's nose/ Racing Relays Batman In this episode josh was the fastest Hero to complete the relay race and accidently confused Cody for Duke. His team won immunity. For Liberty and Immunity and all In this episode Josh gave Leo a glass of lemonade and also won the first immunity. He was not flustered by Leo either. Friends in low places. What? In this episode Josh fainted and fell into water. He then complemented Leo and also managed to confuse Izzy. But in the end he was safe. The Prince and Thed Docter In this episode Josh was unalbe to compete in the challenge due to further studies on his medical provblems. He did complement Leo again but she was oblivious to it. Josh also cauight many fish this time. Nice Price Baby. In this episode Josh made many moves on Leo wich she finaly noticed. In the challenge Josh said no to slingshotting for Leo (due to NZ Man123 being in school) and fainted as soon as Leo was eliminated. Winners or Losers At the start of this episode Josh beat the s*** out of The Docter and then went on to question the Docter's claim to be a time traveler. In the challenge Josh came third after getting a question wrong due to the clarification of it. He was reunitd with Leo and they then had to go seperate ways (thanks Chris) Truth or Dare without The Truth In this episode Josh vowed to win. He then told Duke he also had a chance of winning. At the challenge he had to preform grueling dares but lost to Duke. At the vote with 3 votes against him he was eliminated and came 5th place again Final Four Worthy In this episode Josh was seen cheering for Duke and Cody as well as easily out preforming them in the challenges. He had de styled his hair to go back to its original form and threw Cody when he was runnign out of energy. He was not surprised by Dukes decision to vote out Cody. Aftermath - Who You Gonna Root For? In this episode Josh helped sing who you gonna root for? He did the Geoff & Harold parts. He was rooting for Duke to win this seasson. He also broke up a fight between Cassify and Leo Finale - Will You Pick a Duke or a Nut? In this episode Josh voted for Duke to win and complained when it took forever for people to vote the winner. Total Drama Motel Josh appears in a few episodes but the only speaking role he had was breaking up with Leo when she slept with almost everyone on the show. Even girls. So he decided to leave her. Total Drama Back to the Neighborhood. In this series Josh was a bodyguard to Chris until Charlie was removed and he became a competiter. Temporary Teams Are Temporarily Temporary. In this episode Josh threw away ??? by stabbing it as he is the bodyguard of the host. Leo then became the host, much to Josh's dismay. Acting Like Idiots. In this episode Josh takes the drugs away from Lilli and Hwo. when they are making out because all couples that are making out in the teams take drugs. Josh then stated how he liked it better when Leo was dead. She said shwe wasn't actually dead Josh said she was presumed to be dead. Josh annoyed her by saying she was called Eleonora causeing Leo to rage. When the black hole appeared Josh said DILLIGAF. (Do I look like I give a f**?) When Christie and Lilli were in Bikinis Josh was like ^-^ Drama Time When Leo finally became Leo again Josh was still raging about how much time he had wasted his life with her. He then denied he pleads to get back together. When Leo is crying in the confessional Josh claims that while he can't leave her alone for one season without cheating on him he is still in love with her. She asks if she really means it. She says yes and Josh decides to give her one more chance. Josh than proclaim his love. They Jeo couple is back. Chocolate Dips Saving Fund In this episode Josh was attacked by Josh and broke Hwo.'s neck. He was confused by Hwo. running over Leo with his motobike. (NZ Man had no idea what was going on.) Play the Character Be the Character Josh then described that Lilli was an evil b**** that blew up the chats. Josh then said in the confessional that he would kill Cheesy if Chessy was a boy. Candy Horror Racing In this episode Josh does a brief cameo and goes fishing because they don't feed the bodyguards here. Personalities YAY In this episode Josh gets to debut as a competiter when Charlie almost dies. Josh played Dean and lost because he just copy pasted lines (apparently that isn't acting like the person but NZ Man disagrees) He was up for elimination . Nathan was safe from the F***ING SAFETY LETTER! NATHAN STAYED! So Crystal was eliminated. A Messed Up Opposite Day Josh kissed Leo when she was eliminated and it turned out to be a Wang in a costume. He then btushed his teeth and mouthwashed in the confessional. Josh then read the news that Charlie didn't die and got a one million dollar compensation. Josh then attempted to hurt ??? but couldn't because Bakura was godplaying. A Wise Man Named Wang In this challenge Josh won the challenge. He was safe from elimination. Josh also choose Sebastion to do the challenge on only because he had a cool name. 5 Squares In this episode Josh fainted because of the 5th Curse that came with him. He then came first in the challenge and was as happy as can be. Seizures In this episode Josh didn't get a seizure and didn;t win immunity, He was safe because they voted out Nathan (about f***ing time!) Finale Josh won. And got 50 bucks. Instead of one million. RIP OFF! Total Drama Toxic Neighborhood Josh is back with a new (old) look! Category:Contestnats Category:contestants Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Season 5 contestants Category:Villains Category:Returnees Category:5th Place Category:Purple Banditos Category:Heroes Category:Mergers (Sessone 5) Category:Team Mahatma Category:Same rank Category:Mergers (Season 7) Category:Debuters Category:Finalist Category:Season 7 Contestant Category:Winners Category:Season 8 Contestants Category:Matsing